Por cuidar a un chao
by DixieClemets
Summary: Shadow se va a casar. Pero, entonces, su novia le dice de tener hijos cuando sean un matrimonio. Shadow buscando la forma de aprender a cuidar a un bebé, empieza a cuidar a un pequeño chao recién nacido. Pero, ¿Y si Shadow descubre que sonic siente algo hacia él? ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Qué pasará después? (Sonadow/Shadonic [Yaoi]) Entren y lean. Denle al fanfic una oportunidad. :)
1. Chapter 1

Vale… ¿Qué me estoy fumando?

Sean bienvenidos a este fanfic llamado: "Por cuidar a un chao…" En serio… ¿Qué estoy fumando? Espero que os guste. Le idea de los chao, fue que el otro día leí un fanfic Sonadow en el que el Cream le daba un chao a Sonic y a Shadow en uno de los capítulos y el chao se llamaba Sonadow. Leyendo esto, una idea muy loca vino a mi pequeña y pervertida cabeza de fujoishi y me dije, "tengo que hacer un fanfic donde tengan que cuidar de un chao sí o sí…" y aquí está. Gracias de antemano a Dany-kunn por su fanfic: "Mi amado rival" que fue el fanfic que me inspiró. Espero que guste y me dejéis reviews…

Sonic: …Te… voy… a… matar…-

Shadow: …Voy… a… acabar… contigo…-

Yo: Ehhh etto… yo… ¡No me maten!-

Shadow: Más te vale yo no la palme en este fanfic.-

Sonic: Ni que Amy se vuelva Yandere.

Yo: Tranquilos los dos.

AVISO: VA A HABER LEMON EN EL PRIMER CAP. (NO MUY FUERTE, TRANQUILO TODO EL MUNDO, YA PUEDEN SOLTANDO EL PAQUETE DE PAÑUELO PARA EL DERRAME NASAL. XD)

Por cierto, Shadow va a hablar coreano XD, ok no, mire el CAP para más información.

Pues… ¡A leer!

Capítulo 1.

Todo era normal en Mobius… ERA, hasta que Shadow conoció a una chica… Era Hermosa. Era rubia y de ojos celestes. Era tremendamente linda. Parecía que ya se conocían. Empezaron a salir juntos. Cada vez se querían más. A los meses, Shadow la presentó, su nombre era… María. Era ella. Shadow siempre sonreía, cosa que era raro en él. Dijo que iban a casarse. Todo iba a pedir de boca. HASTA…

-Oye, Shadow… ¿A ti te gustan los niños?-

-…Vete… al… grano…-

-Es que… quiero…-Cogió aire. -Quiero quedarme embarazada en la noche de bodas…-

-…eeeeeeeh… pues… ¿Estás segura de que quieres tener hijos…? ¿Conmigo?-

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-

-Encantado, me llamo Shadow, por si no nos conocíamos.-Dijo irónico.

-Venga ya, tan mal no lo harás…-

-No sé cuidar ni de mi mismo… no supe cuidar de ti en su momento, ¿cómo quieres que cuide a un bebé?-

-Te recuerdo que aquello fue que me dispararon, tú no tuviste la culpa… Además, no creo que cueste tanto criar a un bebé.-

-…Agh… Ya veremos…-

-¡TE QUIERO!-Saltó a abrazarlo.

-¡Qué me matas!-

Shadow estuvo buscando la forma de aprender a cuidar bebes. Miraba videos o leía libros, pero no llegaba nunca a nada. Un día caminando por la calle, se encontró con Cream y con Cheese.

-¡Hola, señor Shadow!-

-Hola…-Él miro por un momento al Chao, y sonriendo le planteó una pregunta a Cream. -Oye, ¿Los Chao son cómo bebés?-

-¡Sí! Hay que cuidarlos, darles de comer, darles amor y muchas cosas más.-

-¿A ti quien te enseñó a cuidarlos? Es que quiero cuidar uno.-

-El señor Sonic.-

-…-Shadow solo se puso serió. -"Tenía que ser él…"-Pensó serio. -Okey, iré a hablar con él.-

-Okey, ¡Adiós!-

-Adiós.-

Shadow fue a la casa del cobalto y le dijo lo que pasaba. Sonic solo rió un par de veces y se fueron a un jardín chao.

-Vale, quiero que estés un rato con mi chao.-Dijo dándole un chao igualito que él. -Después, tendrás el tuyo propio. Venga, coge a mi chao.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Cogiéndolo.-

-¿Así?-

¡No, de la cabeza no! ¡Ni de un brazo! ¡No le jales de las piernas! ¡Cuidado con las alas! ¡No le aplastes la bola! ¡No le metas el dedo en el ojo! ¡Mantenle el cuello recto! ¡Qué se te cae! ¡No lo muevas así que vomita…! Te lo advertí… ¡Está llorando! ¡Dame!-

-¡TOMA! ¡PASO!-

-Ya… ya pasó… No llores, pequeñín… Shadow, solo tienes que aprender, eso es todo.-

-No lo voy a conseguir nunca.-

-Solo, tienes que tener paciencia. Nada más, además, ¿por qué vas a tener hijos si no quieres? Díselo a María.-

-¿¡Cómo quieres que le diga a mi prometida eso!?-

-A ver… un bebé tiene que ser deseo de ambos, si tú no quieres, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Solo díselo con buenas palabras y ya.-

-… No creo que pueda decírselo… Oye… ¿Cómo consigues mantenerte tan tranquilo con lo nervioso e inquieto que eres?-

-Porque sé que los chao son como bebés, hay que tratarlos con cariño y no mostrarte nervioso o inquieto. Hay que demostrarles que les quieres y que no les vas a hacer daño. Desde que te ven, ellos tienden a tenerte miedo, por lo que les tienes que demostrar que no deberían tener miedo ¿Ves? Ya no llora. Le asustaste. Venga, solo, sostenlo.-Se lo dio. -Muy bien, como yo hice. Así. Bien, ahora mécelo un poco.-

-Llora, ¿Qué hago?-

-Abrázalo y háblale, que sepa que no le harás daño.-

-…Ya está… no llores, no te voy a hacer nada malo… Ya pasó. Venga, deja de llorar… Ha… ha parado.-

-¿Ves? Ya no te tiene miedo. Siéntate en el suelo y cruza las piernas, bien, ahora ponlo entre ellas. Así, ¿ves que feliz está?-

-Sí… se parece mucho a ti.-

-Sí, es porque lo he criado yo.-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Sonikku, el nombre lo pusieron entre Tails, Amy y Knuckles.-

-En verdad parece que tiene púas… Es mono.-

-¡Ah! ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner al tuyo?-

-Pues, no sé.-Dijo acariciándole la cabeza al chao con cuidado.

-Ya se pensará, No hace falta ponerle un nombre a un chao obligatoriamente, pero… Los sientes más tuyos cuando les pones un nombre, incluso, se ponen más felices. ¿A qué sí, Sonikku?- El chao no dijo nada, solo se puso a llorar como quien no quiere la cosa. -Seguro tiene hambre, toma, dale esta fruta. Solo pónsela delante de la boca, él instintivamente empezará a comérsela.-Dijo, a lo que Shadow lo hizo. -¿Ves con que ganas se la come? Es un pozo sin fondo. Como se nota que es igual que yo.-Rió un poco. -Sí, me hago auto-bullying.-Le acarició un poco la cabeza al chao. -Solo tenía hambre. Ya está tranquilito durmiendo.-Sonic acarició al chao nuevamente, a lo que Shadow preguntó un: "¿Nunca crecen?" Sonic solo respondió con una sonrisa, pero, a medida de que le iba respondiendo, se ponía triste por la contestación. -Sí, este está en su forma adulta. Mira, ellos nacen, luego, crecen, y por último, vuelven a nacer. Este ya ha vuelto a nacer como unas 7 veces. Pero, vuelven a nacer solo si los has tratado bien, porque, si los has tratado mal, o lo cuidabas mal, no vuelven a nacer. Entonces… Mueren.-

-…Vaya…-

-A mí nunca se me ha muerto ninguno. Mira, el de allí se llama Tails, el de allá Knux, y aquella es Rossy.-

-Se parecen a los reales…-

-Porque ellos me ayudan a cuidar a los chao.-

-Una pregunta, ¿desde cuándo sabes criar chao?-

-Pues, antes yo ayudaba a mi tía con su trabajo, y como ella era canguro y cuidadora, me aficioné a cuidar bebés, entonces yo tenía 9 años, y cuando descubrí que existían los chao, me volví un criador de los mismos a los 13.-

-Nunca supe que te gustaran los niños.-

-Soy todo un misterio.-

-Se ve que sí…-

-¿Ves como sí puedes criar a un chao?-

-Sí.-

-¿Quieres tener uno propio ya?-

-No sé, ¿y si lo cuido mal y se me muere?-

-Eso no pasará, confía en mí. Una última cosa, nunca estés serio, reservado, enfadado o gritando delante de un chao. Se asustan y se ponen tristes. Créeme, si te ven así, puede que les siente mal a la hora de su desarrollo. Y puede que en vez de volver a nacer mueran. Así que, si un día de estos estás enfadado, es preferible que no vengas hasta que te hayas tranquilizado. Lo chao son muy asustadizos, y a parte, que como los bebés, tienden a imitar algunos comportamientos, y un chao enfadado es muchísimo peor que un bebé con una rabieta de las buenas. Así que, ya sabes, sonríe y se amable.-Le informó de forma seria. -Lo digo porque como siempre estás serio… Además, un chao serio, es un chao infeliz… Y si es infeliz es muy probable que…-Él fue interrumpido.

-…Que muera… Lo sé.-

-Mira, te voy a dejar que seas tú quien abra el huevo, pero tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones, porque, no es como abrir huevos para una tortilla, o muy probablemente, el chao nacerá marimandón y no le gustará que lo abraces, acaricies o cojas. Y recuerda lo que pasa si no le das cariño. Espera aquí un momento.-Se levantó y se alejó un poco.

-Así que… ¿te llamas Sonikku?-Dijo acariciando al chao, quien había despertado, el chao solo cerró los ojos sonriendo. -¿Por qué eres tan mono?-

-¡Chao chao!-

-Genial… dices el nombre de tu especie… eso lo he visto yo en una serie anime… ¿Sabes correr?-

-¡Chao!-El chao se puso de pié, se preparó y salió corriendo.

-Vaya, sí que sabe.-

-Ha aprendido del maestro.-Sonrió Sonic. -Sonikku, ven, que vas a conocer a un nuevo amigo.-

-¡Chao!-

-Toma el huevo.-Dijo el cobalto dándole dicho objeto a Shadow. -Bien.-Sonic cogió a Sonikku en brazos y miró al vetado. -De acuerdo, mece el huevo por un par de minutos. Luego, déjalo en el suelo poniéndote de rodillas delante de él y acarícialo con una sola mano.-

-Vale…-Comenzó a acunar al huevo durante varios minutos. Cuando Sonic le dio la señal, lo puso en el suelo haciendo todo lo que le pidió Sonic, y por último, empezó a acariciarlo con la mano derecha. Al poco, el huevito comenzó a moverse solo, y de repente, el cascarón comenzó a agrietarse. -Está…-

-Sí, cuando salga y te mire, lo primero que debes hacer es abrazarlo.-

-Vale. Ya sale.-

-Le está costando un poco romper el cascarón. Ayúdale un poco, quítale parte del huevo… ¿Ves? ahora es más fácil.-

-Hola pequeño…-Le dijo cuando el chao terminó de salir de aquel huevo. Shadow lo cogió y el chao lo abrazó sin pensárselo dos veces. -Vaya, según nace abraza a un extraño.-

-Porque eres tú quien lo ha hecho nacer. Se piensa que eres su padre.-

-¿…su… padre…?-

-Exacto, los chao, tienen a sus figuras paternas y maternas en base de quien lo ha hecho nacer, en este caso, tú.-

-… Llora, ¿tendrá hambre?-

\- Puede, aunque, te aconsejo que mientras coma, lo abraces y lo acaricies.-

-Vale.- dijo cogiendo una fruta color durazno y dándosela. -Oye, los chao normalmente son de color celeste con tonos amarillos, ¿por qué este es negro con tonos rojos?-

-Porque lo estás criando tú, o sea, que es de tipo "Dark", si lo estuviese criando yo, sería blanco con tonos azules. Tipo "Hero"-

-Los chao son extraños.-

-Sí, pero esa es su naturaleza, los "normales" son de tipo neutral. Ponle el cuello recto, que la cabeza so se vaya hacia ningún lado, que esté recta. Así. Bien hecho.-

-¡Chao! ¡Chao!-

-Parece que tu chao quiere jugar con Sonikku.-Sonrió el cobalto dejando a su chao en frente de él.

-Venga, a jugar.-Dijo el vetado dejando al suyo al lado de Sonikku.

-¿Ves? No ha pasado nada malo. Ha nacido perfectamente.-

-Pues sí.-

-¿Lo dejarás aquí para que esté con otros chao, o te lo llevaras como hizo Cream con Cheese?-

-Um… no sé, la verdad, es que no quiero que María vea al chao de momento, así que, seguramente lo deje aquí para que juegue con los chao.-

-Y… ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar? Yo me acuerdo que el primer chao que tuve lo llamé SonTails. Me acuerdo que como lo cuidábamos yo y Tails, decidí ponerle ese nombre como para: "Conmemorar" el hecho de que el chao era el primero de ambos, pero, luego le cambiemos el nombre y lo llamemos Tails.-

-¿Por qué le cambiasteis el nombre?-

-…Yo había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con Tails sin quererlo en frente del chao… El chao al ver eso, se puso muy triste. El problema fue que al poco, le tocaba volver a nacer… Al vernos pelear, fue como si no le hubiésemos tratado bien, y por poco muere. A partir de entonces, el chao no se quiere acercar a mí. Parece que me odia. Y Knuckles ofreció la idea de cambiarle el nombre de SonTails a simplemente Tails. Y así lo hicimos, aunque él Tails original se opuso varias veces, al final, le cambiemos el nombre al chao.-

-Vaya… Solo por una pelea… ¿Un chao te puede llegar a odiar?-

-Sí, lo que más me duele es saber que el primer chao al que tuve me odia y me detesta. Pero, que se le va a hacer. Hay que cargar con las consecuencias de los actos de uno mismo. Por eso te dije lo de los gritos y la seriedad.-

-¿Cómo puedo llamar al mío?-

-¡Tengo una idea! Como hicimos yo y Tails. ¿Shadonic? O ¿Sonadow?-

-… Shadría…-

-… ¿Acaso es María quien te está enseñando a cuidar al chao?-

-Okey… pues… Shadonic.-

-¡Okay! Pequeñín, te llamas Shadonic.-

-Se ha puesto a dar brincos de la alegría.-

-¡Hola, Sonic, Shadow!-Saludó Tails sonriendo mientras se acercaba felizmente.

-Hey Tails.-

-¿Y este chao?-Se preguntó.

-Es el chao de Shadow, se llama Shadonic.-

-Vaya, la mitad de ambos nombres, como hicimos con SonTails.-

-Pues sí. Hablando del rey de roma, vete a saludarlo, que no viene porque estoy yo.-

-Okey.-

A la hora de estar por ahí, volvió a su casa encontrándose con su amada.

-Shadow, ¿Dónde estuviste?-

-Es una sorpresa. No te puedo contar todavía. Créeme, te va a gustar.-

-¿¡ES UN PERRITO!?-

-Puede que sí, puede que no.-

-¿Cuándo me darás la sorpresa?-

-Um… quizás dentro de… tres semanas.-

-¡JO! ¡Yo la quiero ya!-

-Tranquila.-

-Oye, voy a salir un momento a comprar con Amy, ¿te vienes?-

-Me encantaría ir a comprar contigo, pero, irá Amy.-

-¿Y?-

-Eso, que paso de ver a Amy.-

-Vale, de todos modos, no tardaré en volver… creo…-

-¿Crees?-

-Es que… No solo viene Amy… Vienen más chicas, me va a ayudar a elegir mi traje de boda… Y como me gusten varios trajes…-

-Vale.-Sonrió. -Pero intenta no tardar mucho.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Sabes que siempre te echo de menos.-

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego.-

-Ciao.-

Shadow estuvo con el ordenador durante bastante rato hasta que oyó como tocaban a la puerta, era Rouge.

-Vaya, si es mi amiga fujoishi encubierto. ¿Qué quieres?-

-Molestarte.-

-¿No deberías estar con María escogiendo su traje de boda?-

-No, ahí no puedo estar.-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el vetado mirando a la murciélago.

-María me odia porque soy tu mejor amiga, y Amy me detesta porque digo las verdades, como que Sonic no la ama.-

-Espera… ¿María te odia porque eres mi mejor amiga?-

-Yo no me lo esperé. Antes fui y me encontré con Amy y María, y me lo dejaron todo clarito. Y María me dejó con la boca abierta, me dijo que no quería que alguien como yo estuviese cerca de ti. Y entre las dos me estuvieron insultando… Me cogí media depresión… Pero bueno, no fue nada que no se quitara imaginando un poco de yaoi.-

-¿Qué te tenía que decir? ¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo. Eres una pervertida. Pasa. De todas formas ya hablaré con María.-

-Por cierto, Tails me dijo que Sonic te está enseñado a cuidar a un chao. -

-Pues sí. A María se le antojó tener hijos cuando nos casemos y pensé que sería una buena forma de practicar. Se llama Shadonic.-

-Con que… ¿Hijos, eh? Tú de verdad… ¿quieres hijos?-

-No sé. Si te soy sincero, no sé si quiero tener hijos pero, si María quiere.-

-No es solo si ella quiere, tú también tienes que querer.-

-Sonic me dijo lo mismo. Pero, y si le digo que no podría enfadarse conmigo.-

-No tiene por qué. Si de verdad te quiere, tiene que respetar tus pensamientos y decisiones. Si no quieres, no quieres.-

-Ya, pero… yo quiero que ella sea feliz.-

-¿¡Acosta de tu propia felicidad!? Shadow, piénsatelo mejor. Tu también tienes que escoger lo que quieres, no que decida ella todo, porque si no, dejarás de ser su novio y te convertirás en algo parecido a su esclavo…-Ella solo miró preocupada al vetado sintiendo cierta tristeza. -Ahora son niños, pero, imagínate que después ella quiere tener un amante. ¿Se lo permitirías?-

-…-

-¿¡Encima te lo piensas!?-Se enfadó. -Shadow, solo digo que tú también decides.-

-…-El azabache solo la miró pensativo. -Ya lo hablaré con María. No prometo nada.-

-Okey.-Ella sonrió mirando a su amigo. -Tú sabes que lo digo por tu bien.-

-Lo sé.-

Las horas pasaron, y María no regresaba. Cuando ella se fue, eran las 2 de la tarde, pues cuando regreso eran las 8 de la noche.

-¿Dónde estuviste? Estaba preocupado. -

-Mirando una infinidad de trajes en varias tiendas… Estoy súper cansada. Y lo peor, es que no nos decantemos por ninguno.-

-Amor, ¿a ti te molesta Rouge?-

-No es que moleste, sino que me poco un poco celosa de que siempre te esté abrazando, eso es todo. ¿Por qué?-

-Nada, por saber.- Shadow se quedó callado por un momento recordando las palabras de Rouge. "No me lo esperé. Antes fui y me encontré con Amy y María, y me lo dejaron todo clarito. Y María me dejó con la boca abierta, me dijo que no quería que alguien como yo estuviese cerca de ti. Y entre las dos me estuvieron insultando… Me cogí media depresión…" -Es que a veces te veo echarle mala cara.-

-¿Mala cara? No sé de qué me hablas.-

-…Serán… imaginaciones mías.-

-Seguro.-

-Oye, ¿estás segura de que quieres tener hijos míos?-

-Claro. ¿Qué tú no quieres tener?-

-Eh… pues.-

-Que tonterías las mías, pues claro que quieres.-

-…-

A la mañana siguiente, Shadow fue otra vez al jardín chao encontrándose a Sonic, Knuckles y a Rouge con uno en los brazos.

-Awwww, es monísimo.-

-Vaya.-

-Hola, Shad. Que mono es Shadonic.-Se lo dio.

-La verdad es que sí. Hola, Knuckles. Faker.-

-Hola.-Saludo el rojo.

-Hey.-Sonrió el cobalto.

-Sonikku también es tan mono.-

-Hey, pequeño, ¿quieres comer?-Preguntó el vetado a lo que el chao asintió. -Vamos a darte de comer.-Se sentó en el suelo dejando al chao en sus piernas. El azabache cogió una pequeña fruta y se la dio.

-Shadow, ¿ya hablaste con María?-

-Sobre los niños, lo intenté, pero no me hizo caso. Y por cierto, según ella. Solo tiene celos de que te la pases abrazándome, pero nada más.-

-Genial, y encima miente a su prometido.-

-Hey, eso no es lo peor, lo peor fue que salió con las chas a las dos, y volvió a las ocho. Según ella, se estaban probando trajes.-

-No, a las cuatro, Amy vino a verme, y cuando le pregunté, me dijo que todas se habían ido a sus respectivas casas. Incluso, me dijo que María se fue a las tres y media, y las demás se fueron a comer un helado.-

-Genial, encima de que me miente, me oculta que ha estado haciendo después de pasarse cuatro horas y media fuera sin ninguna escusa.- Se enfadó.

-Shadow, ¿qué te dije sobre tu estado de ánimo cuando estás delante de un chao?-

-Vale, me relajo.-Dijo meciendo al chao.

-Ya se hablará de eso después. Dale al chao esto.-Dijo dándole una barra de vidrio con un líquido verde con algo raro dentro.

-Algo parecido lo vi yo en un juego y luego, a las horas, descubres que es un parasito y te lo han inyectado a ti y a la hija de presidente. Paso de darle eso a mi chao.-

-Es un chao drive. Aumenta las estadísticas de cada chao. No es un parasito que utiliza una secta satánica, Shadow. Deja de jugar tanto Resident Evil. Dáselo.-

-Vale. Hey, pequeñín. Toma.-

-¿Ves? Ya no gatea.-

-Vaya… se ve mono caminando. Ven aquí, Shadonic. Buen chico.-

-Chicos, me voy a ver al amor de mi vida.-Sonrió Rouge.

-¡Qué dejes a la Master Esmerald quieta! Yo me voy a proteger a la esmerald, chao.-

-No podrás protegerla siempre, Knux.-Dijo yéndose.

-Oye, Shadow, si ves a un chao durmiendo, no lo despiertes. Le podría afectar mal a su desarrollo.-

-Okey. Oye…. ¿Qué le pasa al chao que se parece a Rose? Tiene lores a su alrededor y sigue en el mismo sitio que ayer.-

-Pasa. Ese chao siempre está en modo de apareamiento.-

-Se parece a la Rose real.-Rió.

-¿Verdad?-Rió también el cobalto.

-Hablando de Rose. ¿No hay veces que te pone de los nervios por lo pesada que es?-

-Dímelo a mí, que la llevo aguantando desde que era pequeño. Antes era buena chica, se podía decir que me gustaba un poco, pero… todo ha cambiado, incluso ella. Se ha vuelto una completa A-CO-SA-DO-RA.-

-Ya.-

-Hey, ¿vamos a tomar algo después de estar con los chao?-

-Vale. Sé ella se desaparece durante un par de horas sin avisar, yo también lo haré.-

Pasaron una hora con los chao y luego se fueron a un café.

-¿Qué llevan puesto las que trabajan aquí?-

-Son maids y ese es el uniforme de maid. ¿A qué son monas?-

-Pues sí.-

Sonic se llevó a Shadow a montones de sitios. El problema, es que se encontraron a una chica siendo abrazada por un Erizo muy alto y esbelto. Este solo beso a la chica ella lo volvió a abrazar metiendo sus manos en sitios muy "íntimos" del joven.

-¿Esa no es?-

-…María… Me está…-

-Shadow, ¿quieres ir a otro sitio?-

-Sí… Vámonos.-Una vez estuvieron lejos del lugar, Shadow habló. -Así que… eso el lo que estuvo haciendo ayer tanto tiempo.-

-¿Quieres ayuda en algo?-

-Sí, quiero olvidar lo que acabo de ver… ¿Hay algún bar cerca?-

-Shadow, el alcohol no es la solución.-

-Vamos que si es la solución. Venga, te vienes conmigo.-

-Vale. Solo si me dejas grabarte mientras estés ebrio.-

-Mientras no se lo enseñes a nadie.-

Así fue como acabaron metidos en un bar. De tan que bebió que estaba, empezó a decir tonterías.

-Soniiiiifff… Pronto empezaran las clases, estaaaaaaz crecieenndo muxoooo… (Sonic… Pronto empezarán las clases, estás creciendo mucho)-

-Sí, a clases de terapia contigo.-Dijo sacándole una foto en ese estado. -Tú irás por alcohólico y yo por cabrón. Esto lo subo al Skype y lo comparto con todos :) -

-Soniiiiifff… Sep sizerrro… ¿A tyyyy teeeeh gusfffftaaaaaam lazzzzzz tíazzzzzzzzzzzz?(Traducción: Sonic, se sincero, ¿a ti te gustan las tías?-

-No sabría responderte (yo: principalmente porque necesitas un traductor XD) … A mí me atraen las chicas pero, estos últimos meses, me he sentido "atraído" hacia un chico.-

-¿Tailzzzz? (¿Tails?)-

-No… es otra persona.-

-¡ZILBEEEEER! (¡SILVEEEEER!)-

-No… deja, deja… no preguntes.-

-…-Shadow estaría borracho, pero no era imbécil. El azabache se acercó mucho más al cobalto, quien se sonrojó al instante. -Soyp yoh… ¿Sierrrrto? (Soy yo… ¿Cierto?)-

-…N-no.-

-Sonikkkk, estoy bolacho, noh ciejo… (Sonic, estoy borracho, no ciego.) -Se levantó. Él jaló del brazo al menor. Una vez estuvieron fuera del local, Shadow intentó ponerse firme aunque le costaba. -So…nic… Dimeh lah verdaz… (Sonic, dime la verdad)- Dijo. El azulado solo negó mirando al suelo. "No lo diré…." Comenzó a temblar de nervios. El vetado agarró a Sonic de los hombros con cuidado y lo miró firmemente pero con un toque de cariño. Sonic solo volvió a temblar mirando al suelo con un nuevo rubor en las mejillas y levemente en la punta de las orejas. -Sih meh lop dezes tzu, nom mhe enffadarezz. (Si me lo dices tú, no me enfadaré)- Le dijo tranquilizándolo, pero Sonic seguía negando. Shadow cogió aire para intentar articular bien las palabras. -Sonic… Di… melo… Por… favor…-

-…Shadow…-el menor cogió todo el aire que pudo y comenzó a hablar. -Desde que te conocí, he sentido algo extraño por ti… Hace un par de meses que descubrí lo que sentía, fue cuando dijiste que te ibas a casar con María. Estuve una semana con depresión. Yo… yo te… … ¡…Yo te…!-Fue interrumpido por un beso de Shadow quien lo tranquilizó… A medias… (Yo: a Sonic se le quedaron los ojos como platos XD) Fue un corto aunque lindo beso. -…amo…- Dijo aun asombrado. El vetado le acarició la mejilla con una mano mientras que con la otra se agarraba al menor para no caerse por culpa de la borrachera que se llevaba. A Sonic le encantó el beso, y aunque los labios de Shadow sabían a vodka y él odiaba el alcohol, no le importaba. Por fin había recibido un beso de aquel erizo que le quitaba el sueño por las noches. -Shadow…-Susurró ese nombre por lo bajo.

-No se lo digas a nadie, que se arma una gorda.-

-No se lo diré a nadie.-

-…-Shadow se acercó para brindarle con otro beso, pero Sonic lo paró. -¿Qué pasah?-

-No me des más besos. Estás ebrio, no controlas tus actos. Seguramente, te arrepentirás cuando estés sobrio.-

-No me voy ha arrepentirrr…-Dijo intentando pronunciar bien las palabras. Llevó al menor a un callejón para que nadie los viese besarse. Shadow no se pudo aguantar las ganas y comenzó a besar el cuello del menor con pasión.

-Sha… sha… pa-para…-

-Shh…-Continuó con su trabajo y de apoco Sonic comenzó a relajarse y dejarse llevar. El mayor bajó poco a poco su mano al sentir algo duro en la entrepierna de Sonic.

-¡Pa-para!-

-Shh… si gritas nos oyen.-

-¡Ah! ¡Hump! ¡Um!-Intentó taparse la boca para evitar gemir, y no conseguía un resultado demasiado satisfactorio. Más bien, lo satisfactorio era el placer que le estaba generando Shadow a su pequeño. Sonic comenzó hasta a morderse la mano con tal de no gritar lo bien que se sentía aquel movimiento frenético. No pudo aguantar más y se vino demasiado rápido. -¡Um!-

-Que rapidito… El nombre "Sonic" no tienes que tomártelo al pié de la letra.-Rió irónico probando aquel líquido.

-Ca… cállate…-

-Que mono estas enfadado y sonrojado al mismo tiempo.-Le beso con lentitud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?

¿Qué pasará con Shadow y María? ¿Y con Sonic? ¿En qué pareja yaoi pensó Rouge XD? ¿Sonic seguirá teniendo eyaculaciones precoces XD? Todo y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

¡Bye! *Kissu*


	2. Chapter 2

AVISO: Lemon no muy fuerte en el CAP, se recomienda la discreción del lector.

Capítulo 2.

Ese lugar, no se parecía nada a Green Hill. El tiempo no ayudaba mucho. Había una tormenta. Rayos caían incesantes uno tras otro. Parecía que la lluvia quería inundar aquel lugar. Un erizo estaba tirado en el suelo. Le costaba respirar y tocía sangre. Se oyó una risa de alguien ajeno al erizo semi moribundo. El erizo se levantó lentamente viendo todo borroso. Se quedó de rodillas deseando conseguir fuerzas para detener al otro erizo color rojo carmesí. El joven níveo se levantó del todo sufriendo aun mareos. Se puso es postura de correr y arremetió contra el escarlata fallando dado a que este lo esquivó. Cayó en el suelo de nuevo. Se pasó un día completo peleando, era normal que no tuviera fuerzas. Sabía que tenía que seguir peleando, no podía perder así, y menos con él. Se levantó, y nuevamente intentó atacar, pero el de color carmesí contraatacó golpeándole en el estomago. Muchísima sangre salió de su boca mientras que caía rendido hacia atrás. Sintió los pasos de su agresor acercándose. Se apoyó sobre una rodilla, pero cuando se intentó levantar, su rival le golpeó en la cabeza provocando que cayera de nuevo.

-Me esperaba algo más de ti después de todo este tiempo. Y también de tus amigos… pero no te sientas así, tus amigos son buenos sacos de boxeo. Al igual que tú.-Rió el color escarlata.

-…Ya te ganemos una vez… Lo volveremos a hacer…-Dijo el níveo mientras tocía mucha más sangre. -…Eso… Tenlo por seguro…-

-No estás en posición de amenazarme inútil. ¿Últimas palabras antes de desintegrarte?-Preguntó el carmesí preparándose para lanzar una falla chaos del tamaño de Angel Island.

-…Ojalá te desintegres tú también, rata vil y repúgnate…-

-Más quisieras, ahora, hasta nunca… Shadic…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico se movía frenéticamente en su cama. Parecía querer despertar de aquella pesadilla. Abrió los ojos, nervioso mientras sudaba. Se reincorporó sentándose en aquel mullido colchón. Esperó un poco antes de levantarse. Una vez su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad, se levantó y fue a ducharse recordando aquella pesadilla. Miró a su cama y su novia aun dormía.

Ese día, varios de sus "amigos" habían decidido ir a la playa, y como no, le habían obligado a ir. Ya había pasado dos semanas después de descubrir que María lo engañaba, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle nada. Siempre se lo callaba. Shadow y Sonic no habían vuelto a hablar sobre lo que pasó.

Decidieron llevarse a los chao a la playa, y más de uno echó una risita cuando presentaron a Shadonic. María lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó, el chao se veía tan lindo. Ya se parecía mucho a Shadow, incluso, parecía que tenía su peinado.

Una vez en la playa, el chao abrazó a Shadow desconfiando un poco de María. Rouge se sentó al lado de Shadow y cogió al chao, quien automáticamente la abrazó.

-Shadow, ahora que María se ha ido a pasear con Amy… ¿Ha pasado algo con María?-

-No, ¿por qué preguntas?-

-No sabes mentir. Siempre tienes una mirada triste y no miras a María feliz.-

-Te lo digo si no se lo cuentas a nadie.-Miró al chao, cogió aire y lo contó todo. Al terminar de contar, Rouge miró a la arena sin saber qué decir.

-Shadow… yo… lo siento.-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no es tu culpa.-

-Sé que ahora mismo no te debe importar nada cualquier cosa, pero sabes que si necesitas ayuda con algo, tu amiga Rouge está aquí.-Dijo abrazándolo de forma casi maternal.

-Muchas gracias Rouge.-Miró a la orilla viendo como Tails, Knuckles y Scourge empujaban a Sonic para que se metiera en el agua. -Pobre Faker.-Rió señalando hacia Sonic, quien gritaba: "¡CABRONES AYUDADME!"

-¡Jajajaja…!-Rió Rouge. -Pobre. Voy a ayudar.-

-¿A quién?-

-Obvio que a Tails.-

-¡PERO SERAS!-

-Shadow, ya volví. Toma, un helado de fresa.-

-Gracias. ¿Qué pasa, Shadonic? ¿Te da gracia Sonic?-Preguntó al ver como el chao reía. -Lo peor es que Sonic odia el agua y a Sonikku le encanta.-

-¡SHADOW! ¡AYUUUUDAMEEEEE!-

-…Me da pena y a la vez gracia. Voy a ayu…va', paso, me quedo aquí viendo como sufre.-

-¡PERO SERAS MAMON!-

-Ahora vuelvo, María, cuida de Shadonic.-

-Okey.-

-A ver… chicos, dejadlo, que se echa a llorar.-Volvió a reír.

-¡ENCIMA DE RECOCHINEO!-

-Shadow, ayuda, que puede con nosotros.-

-Venga, Sonic, al agua.-Le jaló de un brazo.

-¡NO! ¡SUELTAAAAAAA! ¡EMO, SUELTAMEEEEE!-

-Solo por eso no te suelto.-Rió. -Venga, al agua patos.-Lo lanzó al agua pero Sonic lo jaló con él haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua. -"Menudo plan el mío de tirarlo a una zona profunda."-Pensó al estar bajo el agua. Miró debajo suya viendo a Sonic violeta. De seguro no había cogido aire antes de la "zambullida". Shadow lo agarró de la mano y fue a subir a la superficie, pero sintió un ruido. Sonic por los nervios había soltado el poco aire que tenía. Shadow lo acercó y lo besó con el propósito de darle un poco del aire que tenía. Sonic no supo qué hacer más que quedarse quieto. Shadow abrió los ojos encontrándoselo asombrado y como un tomate. Rió por dentro. Dejó de besarlo y continuó subiendo. Una vez estuvieron en la orilla, todo el mundo se puso a reír. -El agua está buenísima, meteos.-

-Yo paso de acercarme al agua en un año…-Tembló Sonic.

-¿Estás bien, mi Sonikku?-Preguntó Amy abrazando al erizo.

-Que pesada… No soy tu Sonikku.-

Shadow volvió y se sentó en su toalla.

-Shadow, está mal lo que le hiciste a Sonic.-

-¿Y no le dices nada a los demás que también lo intentaban?-

-Ellos no lo lanzaron a una zona donde no hacía pie.-

-Lo ayudé a salir después.-

-¿Pero y si se hubiese ahogado?-

-¿Por qué de repente te preocupa Sonic?-

-Porque es el novio de mi amiga.-

-Voy a dejarlo claro, Sonic y Amy no son pareja, y nunca lo serán porque Amy es una acosadora y Sonic NO la soporta.-

-Pues Amy me dijo que era su novia.-

-Amy siempre dice que son pareja, pero no es verdad. Ella intenta creer eso, pero NO, repito, NO son pareja.-

-Si ella me lo dijo tiene que ser verdad.-

-¿Enserio vas a creer a una loca antes de creer a tu prometido?-

-¡No está loca!-

-Pregúntale a quien quieras, todos piensan que Rose está de la azotea.-

-Voy a bañarme.-

-Genial, ahora pasa de mí.-

-Hey, Shadow, ¿pasó algo?-Preguntó Sonic.

-Nada, solo que me estoy pensando que a lo mejor María está enamorada de Amy y no de mí.-

-¿La está defendiendo?-

-Exacto.-

-Pasa, es mejor no dar importancia a los temas de Amy. Oye, Shadow, antes tuve una pesadilla muy extraña.-

-Mira tú por dónde, yo también. Tenía que ver con Nazo.-

-¡Sí! Y con nosotros, o sea, con Shadic.-

-¿Acaso hemos tenido la misma pesadilla?-

-Se ve.-

-¿Crees qué podría significar algo?-

-Creo que sí, pero, no puedo asegurar nada. Solo sé que no quiero que suceda lo que ocurrió en la pesadilla.-

-Lo mismo digo… Hey, Mira a Shadonic y a Sonikku haciendo un castillo de arena.-

-Se ven tan monos.-

-Je…-

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Por poco te ahogas.-

-¡Y aun sigues!-

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Si hubieses vito tu cara cuando estabas debajo del agua! ¡JAJAJA!-

-Hay veces en las que me arrepiento de no haberte tirado de la colonia espacial ARK cuando tuve oportunidad.-

-Venga, necesitaba reírme.-Sonrió.

-¡Pues ríete de Knuckles! ¡No de mí!-

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Estás como un tomatito! ¡Hasta Shadonic y Sonikku se están riendo de ti!-

-¡Chao, chao, chao!-

-Paso.-Se intentó levantar pero Shadow lo paró.

-Era una broma, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Siéntate.-

Sin saber el por qué, Sonic se sentó en la arena mirando a Shadow.

-Shadow, ¿has hablado con María?-

-No.-

-Mira, he de decirte algo, no pude decirlo antes. María me estuvo… tirando los tejos el otro día, y desde entonces me trata de una forma extraña.-

-¿Tirando los tejos?-

-Sí, yo fui a tu casa el lunes porque quería hablarte de una cosa, y tú no estabas. Entonces María me agarró de las manos y me estuvo diciendo piropos. Yo lo me alejé, sabía que era tu novia y no quería que pasara nada raro. Y cuando me iba a ir, María me dijo algo como: "No te preocupes porque estoy con Shadow, pronto estaré disponible para ti." Me dio mal rollo, por lo que le dejé claro dos cosas, una, que ella era tu prometida y no tenía por qué estar tirando los tejos a otro y otra que no quería ningún tipo de rollo o problema raro y que parara.-

-… Has hecho bien contándome… Ya lo hablaré con ella…-

-¿Por qué me da que no vas a hablarlo?-

-…Yo… no quiero que me deje… La quiero.-

-Lo sé.-

-Lo sabemos.-Dijo Rouge sentándose al lado del azabache. -Pero, es preferible que lo hables, Shadow.-

-Hump.-Asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora, cambiando de tema.-Sonrió la murciélago.

-¿Sí? Oh oh… No, Rouge. Esa sonrisa… la conozco, y siempre la pone cuando va a hacer algo pervertido.-Dijo Shadow temblando.

-Sonic, ¿Te gusta Shadow?-

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-Se preguntó como un tomate.

-…Sí, le gusto, ¿pasa algo?-

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Mis pensamientos fujoishis no fallan! ¿Quién sería el uke? Aunque siempre que os imagino siempre pienso que Shadow es un perfecto seme.-

-¡SERÁS PERVERTIDA!-

-…-Sonic no dijo nada, solo respiraba nervioso como un tomate.

-¡Eso explicaría tantas cosas!-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Cuando pensamos que habías muerto en ARK, Sonic se puso súper triste y no dejaba de llorar, estuvo así por siete meses y no dejaba de hablar de lo guay que eras y de las ganas que tenía de que hubieses sobrevivido para que hubieses vivido con nosotros aquí, en Mobius y también explicaría el por qué se ponía tu otro brazalete y…-Fue interrumpida por Sonic.

-¡…CALLATE…!-

-¡Parece un tomatito!-

-¡CIERRA EL PICO!-

-¿…De verdad me echaste tanto de menos…?-

-…S-sí…-

-¡También explica el por qué te escribía poemas, canciones…! ¡Y también!-

-¡Ya! ¡Corta el rollo!-Le dijo Sonic.

-Nunca pararán a una fujoishi. ¡NOW KISS!-

-Rouge, que yo le guste no significa que él me guste a mí. Además, tengo novia, no le voy a besar.-

-Venga, hay que pagar a María con la misma moneda.-

-Estamos en público.-

-Nos vamos a un sitio apartado.-

-Paso de moverme.-

-Sonic, ¿quieres un beso de Shadow?-

-…Yo… e-eh… pu-pues…-

-¿Ves? Hasta Sonic quiere.-

-No h-he di-di-dicho na...da…-

-¿Desde cuándo eres tartamudo? ¡Venga! ¡Grítaselo!-

-¿El qué?-

-Algo como: ¡NOTICE ME SENPAI!-

-… paso…-

-¡DÍLO!-

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? No puedo dormir.-Dijo Silver acercándose.

-Uy de lo que me he enterado.-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA CONTARLO!-

-Sonic, ¿Qué pasa? Si es un secreto prometo no decirlo a nadie.-

-Le gusto.-Dijo Shadow con su típica poker face.

-¡Shadow!-Se enfadó el azul.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Así que mis teorías eran verdad!-Sonrió el níveo.

-¿Verdad que sí?-Preguntó Rouge moviendo la colita.

-Valeeeee… ¿Quién más tiene la teoría de que le gusto a Sonic?-

-*Pruuuf* Casi todos.-

-¿Veis? No somos los únicos que lo piensan.-Dijo Rouge sonriendo.

-…-Sonic solo volvió a mirar a la arena rojo.

-Venga, Silver, ayúdame a que se besen.-

-¿Y María?-

-Que se jeringue. Shadow, ¿puedo contarle?-

-Hump.-

-María le pone los cuernos a Shadow, pero no le cuentes a nadie.-

-…Va…ya… ¿Saben qué? ¡Qué se jeringue! Bésense.-

-Paso.-

-…Yo… igual…-

-Shadow, ¿no me dijiste el año pasado que había veces en las que te sentías atraído por Sonic?-Preguntó Silver.

-¡CALLATE CABEZA DE MARIHUANA!-

-¿¡Enserio te sientes atraído por Sonic!?-

-¡CALLATE TÚ TAMBIÉN PERVERTIDA!-

-Oh, stop it you… me sonrojas…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shadow, ¿eso es una cerveza?-Preguntó María sentándose al lado del azabache.

-Sí, ¿Por?-

-Odio el alcohol.-

-¿Y? ¿Acaso te estoy obligando a que te la bebas? No, me la estoy bebiendo yo.-

-No quiero que bebas.-

-¿Por qué? No estoy haciendo daño a nadie.-

-Pero cuando tengamos los niños…-

-Cuando tengamos los niños dejo la bebida, ahora déjame beber.-

-Pero…-

-Lee aquí.-

-"Cerveza sin alcohol." -Dijo y se quedó callada.

-¿Ves? Hey, Rose te llama.-

-Voy.-

-Hola.-Saludó Scourge cuando María se fue. -Ese es un truco muy viejo.-Rió.

-Lo vi en un juego. El padre le cambió la etiqueta a la cerveza para que la hija no sospechara, por lo que me pregunté: "¿Y por qué no lo hago yo también?"-

-Parece que Shadonic quiere.-

-No, Shadonic, toma tu fruta.-Le dio una fruta con forma cuadrada.

-¡Chao chao!-

-Shadow.-Lo llamó María. -Quiero presentarte a un amigo mío y de Amy. Se llama Hakai.-

-Encantado soy Hakai Shinu.-Le ofreció la mano.

-…-Shadow recordó a ese erizo. Era el erizo con quien María le estaba poniendo los cuernos. -…Hola…-Dijo de forma seca cruzándose de brazos. Cuando María y Hakai se fueron, Sonic se acercó.

-¿Ese no era?-

-Sí.-

-Oye, Hakai en japonés significa destrucción y Shinu es muerte. Yo que tú tendría cuidado con él.-

-Lo tendré. Oye, Sonic, le voy a decir a María que yo me voy ya y que se quede si quiere, ¿te vienes a mi casa?-

-Vale, ya tuve suficiente playa por un año.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Shadow se pusieron a jugar a la consola.

-Me toca escoger juego.-Dijo Sonic haciéndose hacia a delante para mirar. -En mi casa tengo más juegos… ¿Vamos a mi casa?-

-Vale. Mira, Shadonic quiere ir.-Dijo al ver al chao intentando abrir la puerta.

-Venga, vamos. Ven, Sonikku.-Dijo cogiendo al chao.

-Me ha llegado un mensaje de María… esta noche no va a venir a aquí… va a quedarse a dormir con una amiga… Sobre todo con una amiga.-

-¿Te quieres quedar a dormir en mi casa esta noche? A Tails no le importará. Incluso le gusta la idea de invitar a gente a dormir en casa.-

-Vale.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hora después, los chao se habían dormido. Shadow miró a Sonic a los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Sonic… ¿de verdad que no te molesta que me vaya a casar con María?-

-No, no me molesta.-

-… Entonces… ¿Estás seguro de que me amas?-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? Obvio.-

-Es que, si me amas, no querrías que me casara.-

-Sé que ahora eres de otra, no sirve de nada oponerme a la boda más que para ganarme más enemigos.-

-Sonic…-

-Te amo, pero… amarte no me va a ayudar a que se cancele la boda o a que me elijas a mí. Sé qué prefieres a María. La conoces mucho más que a mí.-

-Hablando de eso… Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra. Ella me dijo hoy que odiaba el alcohol, en cambio, su abuelo y su padre bebían y nunca les dijo nada. Además de que no se comporta como cuando estábamos en ARK… Ahora es más estricta y exigente. Y un poco repipi… No es como la María que recuerdo de la colonia espacial ARK. Espera… cuando estábamos en la ARK, ella me dijo que no quería tener hijos. Le gustaban los niños pero ella no quería tener, en cambio, ahora sí quiere...-

-¿Crees que no es la verdadera?

-Solo es una teoría.-

-… ¿Y si no es la verdadera?-

-A parte de que mataría a quien le enseño tanto sobre María, me quitaría un peso de encima, porque, es imposible que María, una chica amable y bondadosa me esté poniendo los cuernos.-

-Ya se descubrirá si es la verdadera o no.-

-Sonic… Creo que es verdad lo que dicen Rouge y Silver, debería pagar a "María" con su misma moneda.-

-¿Te refieres a…?-

-Sí… Esta vez no estoy ebrio, así que no tienes excusa.-

-¿…Y s-si viene Tails…?-Se sonrojó.

-No te preocupes por eso. Nos vamos a tu cuarto y ya.-

-¿Y los chao?-

-Están dormidos. Sonic, ¿Qué te preocupa?-

-…Yo… Yo no quiero que mi primera vez sea así…-

-¿Es serio nunca lo has hecho?-

-No.-

-Tienes a miles de tías detrás de ti, ¿nunca?-

-Nunca. ¿Y tú?-

-Repasemos mi vida. Estuve en una colonia espacial en la que no mojaba ni de coña porque, sí, había chicas, pero solo humanas. Luego me paso cincuenta años custodiado en una de las bases de G.U.N. Y en todo este tiempo ni había pensado en tener relaciones.-

-Vaya. ¿Y María?-

-No sé, cuando la conocí ella tenía 10 años, y tenía una enfermedad relacionada en muchos factores con el SIDA, no quiero saber si era de herencia o se le pegó haciendo lo que tú ya sabes qué.-

-¿Tan pequeña haciéndolo? Ni en broma.-

-Algunos humanos son capaces. -

-…-

-Ven…-Le ofreció un abrazo. Ambos erizos se abrazaron tiernamente mientras que el menor todavía estaba inseguro de hacerlo. -No te haré daño. Lo prometo.-

-…Con una condición… si descubres que esa no es la verdadera María…-

-¿Debo de estar contigo?-Preguntó a lo que el azulado asintió. -Vale, también cuenta si ella me deja plantado en el altar.-

-Vale.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah ah…- El erizo azabache besó el cuello del menor mientras que lo masturbaba con cuidado. Besó lentamente su pecho y fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su erección. -…N-no… es…pera…- El azabache solo pronunció un: "No te dolerá, ¿acaso dolió el otro día en el callejón?" -…No… Pero… ¡Ah! ¡No… tan…! ¡…Así de rápido no…! ¡Shadow…! ¡Baja la… velocidad…!-El vetado lo miró relamiéndose los labios. "¿No te gustaba la velocidad?"-… Ah… ah… ah…-Se aferró a su almohada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando no arrepentirse después. -Ah… Shadow…- El mayor no se detuvo ni un segundo. -…-Sonic estaba en éxtasis. No podía articular ni una palabra y tampoco podía moverse. Solo podía gemir y gemir. Se sentía mejor que aquella vez en el callejón. Deseaba que aquel placer aumentara… quería acabar en un frenesí de amor que nunca terminaría. Nunca tuvo con tanta urgencia de gritar el nombre de su amado y abrazarlo para que no se fuese. Dentro de la habitación se notaba el calor que generaban ambos erizos, y en esta, solo se escuchaban los gemidos del menor. No solo en la habitación, sino que en toda la planta alta se oían sus incesantes jadeos descontrolados. De golpe un gritó cesó con aquellos gemidos rebeldes. -¡AH!-Solo podía respirar de forma entrecortada. Abrió los ojos encontrándose a Shadow encima de él. Se besaron tiernamente. Shadow juntó ambas frentes y se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos. No dijeron nada. Tampoco hacía falta. Se volvieron a besar antes de continuar con aquel pecado carnal. (Yo: "Pecado" Esto lo tuve que haber puesto en pecados entre rivales ¬_¬ *SHIT*) Shadow abrazó a Sonic una última vez y luego susurró un: "¿Listo?" a lo que el menor asintió sonrojado. El vetado "entró" con lentitud y cuidado. Aun así, al principio, cualquiera siente dolor. Sonic solo hizo de tripas corazón y se aguantó el dolor. Miró al azabache. -…Con…tinua… por favor…-Shadow hizo caso y continuó con cuidado. Sonic volvió a aferrarse a su almohada cerrando los ojos. -Ah…-Poco a poco volvió a sentir placer. Abrió los ojos un momento viendo a Shadow con los ojos cerrados moviéndose encima de él. Sudaba un poco, pero el cobalto tampoco se libraba de esto. Enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del mayor se aferró a la espalda de este con sus manos. El mayor abrió los ojos viendo al oji-esmeralda mirándolo sonrojado. Se acercó al menor besándolo mientras las suaves embestidas no cesaban. Se oían los gemidos ahogados de Sonic recorrer la amplia habitación. Shadow fue aumentando la velocidad a lo que el cobalto no pudo retener los gemidos. Parecía que en cualquier momento se vendría. El vetado no redujo la velocidad, sino que la aumentó. Se oían los gemidos del menor y los jadeos del mayor recorrer la casa. El oji-esmeralda arañó un poco la espalda del mayor sintiendo la electricidad recorrer su columna vertebral. Ambos se miraban sonrojados. Estaban a punto de llegar. Sonic arqueó su espalda sintiendo chispas en ella mientras que Shadow hizo lo mismo. Sonic dejó que un:"Te amo" a modo de susurro saliera sin dejar de gemir en ningún momento. Las últimas embestidas se hicieron presentes. Sonic enclavó sus uñas en la espalda de Shadow mientras que este se aferraba a la cama una última vez antes de que se corrieran juntos. Cayeron en la cama rendidos. A los minutos, se metieron en el baño y se ducharon juntos disfrutando los labios del otro. -Ups… Shadow, te dejé marca… lo siento.-Dijo apuntando a su espalda. Shadow solo le besó tranquilizándolo. No le importaban los aruñones. Cicatrizarían. Además, las ocultaría con sus púas. Se secaron y una vez estuvieron "presentables" bajaron. -¿Tails? ¿Cuándo viniste?-Preguntó al ver al zorro dando compotas a los chao.

-Hace casi una hora. Paso de preguntar lo que estaban haciendo, porque una de dos. O estaba haciéndolo o te estaban haciendo un exorcismo, Sonic, porque los gritos que pegabas no eran normales.

-…-El azulado se sonrojó mirando al suelo.

-Y por último, se oían tus gritos y se oía a Shadow… Parecía que le estaban cortando una pierna. ¿Acaso se les coló JigSaw en la habitación?-Rió.

-Menos coñas.-

-¿Prefieres verme traumatizado porque parecía que un payaso loco se les metió en el cuarto?-

-Y sigue. ¿A qué vino lo del payaso?-

-Sonic sabe. Un payaso que ríe mucho…-

-Bueno, en todo caso... Tails, Shadow se va a quedar a dormir esta noche.-

-Vale, pero primero llama a la policía para que revise tu cuarto, a ver si encuentran a quien os estaba torturando. A lo mejor así no se oye lo mismo esta noche.-Rió de nuevo.

-Y todavía me pregunto el por qué no he matado todavía a este zorro.-Se preguntó Shadow con cara de asesino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo: Ya sé en que pareja pensaba Rouge XD. Hey, Sonic, Shadow… ¿De qué hablan?-

Shadow: Hablamos de que el final de pecados entre rivales fue una **REVERENDA** ~#! $!?#? …-

Yo: Vale, hablando de eso. Voy a rehacer el capítulo final. Voy a poner más cosas y espero que quede mejor. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por favor, sigan mandándome su comentario. Eso me anima mucho para continuar los capítulos.-

¡Bye! *Kiss*


	3. Chapter 3

(Narrado por Shadow)

El día anterior, una pesadilla, y hoy un recuerdo.

-Háblame… dime algo… deja de quedarte callado… deja de mirarme así y di algo. Esto es mucho más importante de lo que te crees, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Seguro piensas que esto es un juego… Algo que no importa nada. Es más de lo que piensas.- Tails creó un invento con el que acabar con Eggman, y al este enterarse, me mandó a mí, para llevármelo y de paso matar a Sonic. Todos protegían a Tails, pero, al final, solo quedaron él y el cobalto. Los demás quedaron hechos polvo gracias a mí. Corrieron por todos los lugares posibles, pero los acabe alcanzando. Mientras trataban de esconderse, se oyó un estruendo… un disparo. El cobalto miró al hombro de Tails y vio un agujero en el. Cogió a Tails quien se desmayó y se lo llevó lo más lejos posible. Pero, un tiro rápido a su pierna le hizo detenerse. Se puso delante de su pequeño amigo desmayado intentando protegerlo mientras yo llegaba. Una vez estuve en frente de él, lo apunté… y aquí estamos. Me miras con una mirada triste mientras yo esforzaba sonrisa maléfica. -Háblame… dime algo… deja de quedarte callado… deja de mirarme así y di algo. Esto es mucho más importante de lo que te crees, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Seguro piensas que esto es un juego… Algo que no importa nada. Es más de lo que piensas ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Verdad?-Preguntaste a lo que arqueé una ceja extrañado. -Una persecución. Persiguen a alguien que es capaz de acabar con otra persona o ser. Hay otra persona que lo acompaña. Y el acompañante muere… ¿No te suena de algo?-Me miras y yo parecía entristecer. -Estás repitiendo lo que sucedió hace 50 años, Shadow… Estás apunto de pegarme un tiro y matarme… ¡Justo como le hizo un soldado de G.U.N a María para atraparte!-Enfurecí pegando varios tiros al techo y luego te volví a apuntar. Grité: "¡NO VUELVAS A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE NUNCA MÁS EN TU JODIDA VIDA!" Temblabas. Yo tenía un ataque de nervios, en cambio, tú tenías los ojos llorosos. "¡NO ES LO MISMO!" -¿Qué no? Te mientes a ti mismo, Shadow. Sabes perfectamente que tengo la razón. Tú, quien quiso acabar con la humanidad porque mataron a su amiga, estás apuntó de hacer lo mismo que ocurrió hace 50 años… Eres un hipócrita.-Me miraste decepcionado. "¡NO! ¡Tú…! ¡TÚ NO COMPRENDES! ¡No…!" -¿Qué no comprendo? Vale, puede que no comprenda. Mátame, venga, mátame, y luego, cuando Tails despierte y sepa lo ocurrido, verás cómo sentirá odio y rencor cada vez que vea a cualquiera. Perderá los lazos afectivos con cualquiera. Empezará a odiar a la humanidad. Y se volverá un criminal y un asesino el día en el que le digan de matar a alguien con tal de llevarse a otra persona. Un círculo vicioso, Shadow. ¿Ves cómo sí comprendo? Además, sé que me odias, que me quieres matar desde que nos conocimos, pero, ¿qué ganas con hacerle el trabajo sucio a Eggman? Él te ve como un objeto que lo ayudará a acabar las cosas antes. Si ni siquiera quería a su prima. Por favor… no termines el trabajo.-Me miraste con aquellos ojos color esmeralda de los cuales caían gotas de sufrimiento. ¿Por qué me dolía verte así? Me lo pensé y bajé el arma. "Será mejor que os vayáis al hospital. Os ayudaré."Saqué una Chaos Esmerald y gritando un "chaos control" los llevé al hospital. Tu razonamiento me hizo detenerme. "Este erizo canijo resultó ser alguien realmente listo." A partir de ahí, me puse de tu parte, no me servía de nada ayudar al huevo. A parte, de que vosotros me ayudasteis muchísimo en todo lo posible. Tails se hizo amigo mío, y tú… me empezaste a caer medianamente bien. ¿Quién diría qué tú acabarías amándome y ambos nos acabaríamos regalando un momento de placer y pasión mutuo? Son adictivos… sus labios son adictivos… me piden a gritos que lo bese siempre que me ves. Abro los ojos sintiendo como acarician el pelaje de mi pecho. Eres tú. Recuerdo que en la noche anterior dormimos en la misma cama. Estabas acurrucado en mi pecho. Te veías tan feliz. No me arrepentía en nada por lo ocurrido en el día anterior. Esos ojos inocentes tenían un brillo especial. Nunca los vi brillar así. Se te notaba que estabas realmente feliz. No notaste que yo estaba despierto. Estabas pensativo. Te desperté de tus pensamientos con un lento beso. Pusiste sus manos en mis hombros mientras que te acercaba lentamente a mi cuerpo con cariño. Nos miremos unos segundos. No hacían falta palabras. Aunque, aquello que pronunciaste sí que era necesario. -Te amo…-Me susurraste a lo que te correspondí besándote de nuevo con lentitud. -Shadow…-Me abrazaste sonriendo. Te acaricié la mejilla destapándome, pero automáticamente me volví a tapar. Arqueaste una ceja divertido. -¿Hace frío? No sé cómo, se nos ha echado una tormenta encima. Está lloviendo afuera. Toma, antes me levanté y te hice el desayuno.- Te miré sonriendo"no hacía falta…" -No me creo lo que veo, ¿me estás sonriendo en son de dar las gracias?-Preguntaste extrañado. Fruncí un poco el ceño. "Vale, si lo que quieres es que esté serio, lo estaré…" Fingí seriedad. -¡JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Yo quiero qué me sonrías!-Dijiste haciendo un puchero dando suaves patadas en la cama. -¡Sonríe! ¡Qué no cuesta nada!-

-Te pareces a un niño pequeño en este preciso momento… Y sí, sí me cuesta.-Dije riendo. -En cierto modo eres adorable.-Me encanta hacer enfadar a la gente. Que se enfaden conmigo para ver cómo se ven enojados… Pero verte a ti enojado me encanta. Me miraste enfadado y ruborizado al mismo tiempo. Giraste la cabeza para no verme. -¿Te enfadaste?-Reí todo lo que quise. -Encima de que digo que eres adorable…-

-Ya me enfadé.-Dijiste aún más rojo que antes.

-Pero que mono te ves. Me encanta verte sonrojado… te ves tan inocente. Mira, Shadonic piensa lo mismo.-Dije al ver a dicho chao riendo intentando abrazarte una vez subido a la cama.

( _I see no, hear no evil_

 _Black writings on the wall_

 _Unleashed a million faces_

 _And one by one they fall_

 _Black-hearted evil_

 _Brave-hearted hero_

 _I am all, I am all, I am_

 _I... I... I... I am!)_

Miré mi teléfono el cual sonaba. Eso era como un cubo de agua fría para que despertara. Era María.

-Hola.-Saludé

-[Hola, no voy a poder volver hasta que la tormenta termine. Lo siento.]-Me informó.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco podré volver a casa hasta que escampe.-

-[¿Dormiste bien, cariño?]-

-Sí, bastante bien, ¿y tú?-Desvié mi mirada y te vi observándome.

-[Dormí muy bien, el problema es que varios rayos me despertaron en la mañana… Pero que se le va a hacer.]-

-Pues yo no me enteré de que hubieron rayos.-

-[Cariño, he de cortar ya, es que voy a ayudar a mi amiga con la comida, hasta luego, corazón.]-

-Hasta luego.-

-[Y no cojas aire, no quiero que enfermes, que luego me preocupo demasiado… Te quiero...]-Dijo con una voz inocente. Me olvidé de los cuernos y de donde me encontraba por un momento. Estaba enamorado de María y no podía evitar quererla pese a lo que me hizo. -[…Más que a nada. ¿Y tú me quieres también, mi amor?]-Preguntó con esa tierna voz.

-Yo no te quiero, te amo. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Te amo, te amo, te amo y te amo-Dije sin pensarlo. Te miré de nuevo y vi como mirabas a otro lado tristemente entrecerrando tus ojos color esmeralda. Parecía que Sonikku se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba y se fue abriendo la puerta, en cambio, Shadonic se quedó mirándonos.

-[…Y yo más a ti, amor. Venga, chao]-

-…Ciao…-Corté la llamada. Te vi cerrar los ojos tristemente del todo. -… Sonic…-

-Estoy bien.-Me interrumpiste.

-Deja que me explique. Es mi novia, no puedo evitar decírselo.-

-¿Y a qué venía esa sonrisa?-

-¿Eh?-

-No dejabas de sonreír con una sonrisa de enamorado. Aunque… no sé por qué me molesto. Es tu novia como bien dijiste. Y yo solo soy tu rival, nada más…-

-No es eso.-

-¿¡Entonces!? ¡Dime!-Me gritaste con los ojos llorosos.

-…-

-¡Soy solo tu rival! ¡Es es todo! Aunque, no debí haber pensado que yo era algo más que eso para ti…-

-Sonic…-

-¡Solo he sido la moneda de vuelta, Shadow! ¡Deja de intentar que crea lo contrario! ¡Lo único que conseguirás es que lo que acabo de oír me haga sufrir!-

-¡Déjame terminar, niñato! ¡No eres la moneda de vuelta!-Grité alzando demasiado la voz. Te vi como comenzabas a temblar. "-¡Mierda! Me pasé.-"Pensé. Empezaste a llorar. Te pusiste de pie y saliste corriendo del cuarto. Fui detrás de ti. -¿Dónde está Sonic?-Pregunté a Tails quien miraba perplejo a la puerta principal.

-Vi como salía, intenté pararlo pero no me hizo ni caso.-

-Voy a buscarlo.- Salí a la calle. "-Tuvo que salir en medio de una tormenta…-"Pensé. Te encontré llorando en medio de Station Square. Ese lugar… Era una zona tranquila. Era una plaza pequeña. Ahí fue donde nos conocimos. Te oí susurrar algo:

-¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él…? ¿Por qué María tuvo que aparecer? ¿Por qué lo tuve que conocer?- No dejaste de llorar en ningún momento.

-Sonic.- Te llamé al lo que me miraste triste. -Yo… Lo siento por cómo me puse. Sabes muy bien que soy alguien que no controla su propia ira. Lo siento de veras.-

-…- Te giraste. Te me quedaste mirando mientras que retirabas aquellas lágrimas de tus ojos. -Prométeme que no me volverás a gritar.-

-No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro.- Me acerqué a ti y automáticamente me abrazaste. -Venga, volvamos, que nos va a dar una neumonía… ah… ah… *¡AHCUUUUS!*-

-Vale, volvamos, creo que te pusiste malo.-

Una vez volvimos, oímos a Tails. -Sonic… Hay un problema con Shadonic, sube a tu cuarto. - Ambos subimos y vimos al de dos colas observando triste algo. No sabía que era. Se parecía mucho al los capullos que utilizaban los chao para evolucionar, pero este era gris. Al verlo te entristeciste. -Vale, os peleasteis, pero, por favor, decidme que no fue delante de Shadonic.-

-Mierda… Sonikku se fue, pero Shadonic no… Nos vio pelear.- Me dijiste. -Ahora va a…-

-¡Debe de haber alguna forma de evitar que muera!- Dije. Me puse de rodillas delante del capullo y puse una de mis manos en él. Tú hiciste lo mismo. -Venga pequeño…-Sonikku se acercó y al ver el capullo, corrió a hacer lo mismo. Tails también lo hizo. Poco a poco, el gris pasó a ser rosa.

-¡Va a volver a nacer!- Dijo Tails.

-Recemos para que no odie a nadie.- Dijiste sonriendo.

-Venga pequeño… Sal de ahí.- Poco a poco el chao volvió a aparecer, y como si nada hubiera pasado, corrió a abrazarme. Al rato te abrazó a ti. -Okey, no nos odia.-Sonreí.

-Menudo susto me diste, pequeño…- Dijiste acariciándolo.

-Hasta Sonikku sonríe.- Dijo Tails al ver a dicho chao con una sonrisa de oreja con su bola hecha un corazón. -Menos mal que no mu…-

-No lo digas.-

-Vale.- Los minutos pasaron y la tormenta no paraba. Tails llegó a la casa después de ir a buscar a su chao. Una vez entró y dejó al chao en el suelo. Se quitó la chaqueta, la bufanda y avisó de su presencia. -¡Ya llegué! *BRRRUF* Hacía frío…-

-Hey.- Saludaste. -Hola, Tails…- Te dirigiste al chao. Este no te hizo ni caso.

-*¡Chao Chao! ¡Chao, chao! ¡CHAOOOOO!*-Gritó Sonikku.

-¿Qué dice?-

-No sé…-

-*¿Chao?*-

-*¡Chao chao!*-

-¡Chao!- Automáticamente, el chao de Tails te abrazó la pierna.

-¿Eh? Me… me está abrazando.-

-¿Te habrá perdonado?-

-Hey…- Lo cogiste y él te abrazó. -Sonikku, ¿qué le dijiste? Tails, el traductor.- Dijiste y el susodicho sacó un aparato.

-¡Chao Chao! ¡Chao Chao! ¡Chao!-

-Dice: " _Le dije que salvasteis a Shadonic, que por poco muere y vosotros lo ayudasteis."_ Vaya, Parece que te ha perdonado por haber salvado a Shadonic.-

-…- Abrazaste a ese pequeño chao por unos segundos. -Me alegra tanto que me hayas perdonado, pequeñín.- A la hora, y como si nada hubiera pasado, la tormenta escampó. Era hora de irme. Me despedí y me fui con Shadonic.

-Bueno, condenado, no te puedes quejar, te has pasado un día y medio riéndote de Sonic.-Reí mirando al chao. -Cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a pegar un bañito, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Chao! ¡Chao!-

-…-Detuve mi paso al ver a María. Estaba con un chico diferente. Lo estaba abrazando. Pude llegar a escuchar la conversación, y lo que oí me dejó helado. "Tranquilo, estaré completamente libre una vez lo deje plantado en el altar." Corrí al jardín chao y te miré. -…Mira, es mejor que hoy duermas aquí, junto a los demás chao. ¿Vale?-

-Chao.-

-Hey, Shadow.-Me llamó una voz femenina. -Adivina quien ha venido de tener una sesión intensiva de:" ** _Hey class president_** "-

-Hola, Rouge ¿Qué nunca te cansas de ver tanto yaoi?-

-Pues no, me encanta esa OVA… *babeando* No sé por qué, pero Chiga me recuerda un poco a como dibujan a Albert Wesker los fans ^/^ -

-Oye, ¿Podrías quedarte un rato con Shadonic? es que me tengo que ir ya.-

-Vale, no hay problema.-

(Narrador) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Una hora después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Otra vez aquí?-

-¡HOOOOLAZZZZZ SOOOONIZZZZ! ¿azeeee cuantoh que noh noz veiffffamooozzzz? (¡Hola Sonic! ¿Hace cuanto que no nos veíamos?)-Dijo Shadow Borracho como una cuba.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Nop meh acuerrrrrdooff… ¡AHHHS Yaaaaah mep acuerrrrrrrrdozzz! ¡TODORRRR EZZZ CULPAH DEH MARÍAZZZZZ! (No me acuerdo… ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! ¡TODO ES CULPA DE MARÍA!)-

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?-

-ELLAZZZZ… MEVAAAAAH… ME VAAAAH AH… (Ella… me va… me va a…)-

-Ven, será mejor que cojas aire fresco.-Dijo agarrándole del brazo. Una vez sacó al mayor de allí, lo miro. -Dime.-

-…E-Ellah… Meh vah ah dejah pantadoh en e-elh altah… (E-Ella me va a dejar plantado en e-el altar…) La oí decir-lo...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Mientras tanto, dos personas escuchaban la conversación. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ja… es un idiota.-

-Más idiota es quien le acompaña, he investigado su comportamiento, y siempre ataca sin pensar, será un peón fácil de manejar.-

-Preparaos chicos, dentro de poco, nos volveremos a ver. "Serie M-127" vámonos.-

-Como desee, señor.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Con los dos erizos -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No ze que hacerrrr, Zonik… ¿Y sih en verdad me dejah? (No sé qué hacer, Sonic… ¿Y si en verdad me deja?)- El de ojos color esmeralda comentó algo: "A lo mejor serías más feliz sin ella." -No l-lo creo…-Respondió. -Oye… yah que estamos aquih… (Ya que estamos aquí)-Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida. "¿Qué…? Espera… no estarás pensando en hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer, ¿Verdad?"-… Je… je… Je… Ven…-Lo agarró de la mano y se metieron en aquel callejón. Sonic solo logró a pronunciar un "pervertido" antes de que se unieran en un apasionado beso. Shadow besó el cuello del menor disfrutando cada centímetro de la piel durazno de su pequeño erizo. -¿S-Sabes? M-Me arrepiento d-de no haberte d-dado ayer un beso e-en la playah… Bueno… y de n-no haberte dado algo más q-que un beso… Me encantas…-Lo besó. Levantó una de las piernas del erizo y la "enrolló" en su cadera. Bajó su mano y se topó con la colita del oji-esmeralda. Jugó un poco con ella ganándose algunas risitas adorables por parte del menor. Eso parecía hacerle cosquillas. Shadow lo miró uno segundos, y comenzó a pensar de forma cuerda, comenzó a pensar como debió haber pensado desde un principio. "-Me da igual que María no me quiera. Y más gente que sí me quiere.-"Volvió a besar a Sonic pensando esto. Su mano volvió a bajar desde el pecho hasta llegar a una zona más intima. Notó como el azulado comenzaba a temblar de placer. Empezó a mover su mano suavemente de arriba abajo. Mordió con suavidad la oreja del tembloroso erizo. Sentía tanta necesidad de hacer suyo a Sonic ahí mismo, pero él quería que Sonic se sintiera bien a toda costa. Aumentó la velocidad de su mano. Escuchaba a Sonic gemir. Se acercó más al de ojos pradera y lo besó y aunque el placer no cesó, los gemidos se volvieron diferentes y más lentos. El beso le demostró confianza, cariño, amor… Sonic necesitaba ese beso. -S-Sonic… T-te amo…-Sin dejar de gemir, Sonic lo acercó y se volvieron a besar. Sonic ya estaba en el sexto cielo. Estaba tan feliz. De golpe, un gemido ahogado luchó por salir. Se había venido. "Sha-dow… por favor… sigue…"Pidió jadeante. El mayor hizo caso y juntó aún más sus cuerpos. Entró con lentitud apoyando a ambos en la pared… Quería disfrutar cada segundo de ese momento que estaba compartiendo con su "azulito" El roce de pieles, el movimiento, los gemidos del menor, el placer que estaba recibiendo, el placer que estaba generando, el ambiente lleno de calor, la electricidad en su columna vertebral… Todo le volvía loco. Aumentó un poco la velocidad del vaivén de su cadera. A veces las penetradas eran más profundas, cosa que generaba un placer extremo al de ojos color esmeralda brillante. Sonic solo podía aferrarse a la espalda de vetado suplicando que no se detuviese. En ese momento le daba igual que alguien lo escuchara gemir. Solo quería disfrutar del placer que le generaba su amado azabache. A cada segundo los gemidos eran más sonoros y fuertes. "-No me importa que María no me quiera. Si me deja, Sonic y yo comenzaremos a ser pareja, y seré mucho más feliz que con ella… Sonic, no sabes cuan feliz me haces…-"Pensó el de ojos color rubí brillante. Varios movimientos rápidos, placer instantáneo, ambos gimiendo y jadeando, el sudor de ambos recorriendo sus cuerpos y el calor corporal que ambos emanaban anunciaban que pronto acabarían. No querían que ese momento acabase, pero era inevitable. Una última embestida y… Sonic enclavó sus uñas en la espalda de Shadow y este arqueó la espalda como mismo hizo el menor. Ambos se vinieron, uno dentro de su amado y otro en su estomago. Sus respiraciones se intentaban relajar mientras ellos se abrazaban. Se oían sus corazones, eran ritmos desenfrenados y descoordinados. Buscaba la sincronía del otro. Los amantes se miraron lentamente antes de fundirse en un lento, tierno y lindo beso que los hizo no querer separarse del otro. Cogían aire y continuaban el beso, no querían pararlo. Volvieron a intensificar el beso. De repente, el móvil de Shadow comenzó a sonar, era María. Shadow miró al móvil y luego miró a Sonic. Sonrió por un momento. -Ya hablaré con María más tarde. Ahora, lo único que me importa eres tú, tú y únicamente tú. Te amo, Sonic.-Dijo guardándose el móvil después de pulsar el botón de colgar. Estaba decidido, se había dado cuenta de lo que de verdad quería en la vida, y lo que más deseaba en la misma. A quien de verdad quería, era a su pequeño "azulito", a su héroe, a su pequeño. A Sonic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿De verdad María dejará a Shadow plantado en el altar? ¿Quiénes eran los que escuchaban la conversación? ¿Quién será el nuevo chico? ¿Quién será "serie M-127?

¿Os gusta el OVA yaoi en el que pensaba Rouge XD? ¿Por qué tardé tanto en subir el capítulo XD [Ok no XD]?

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	4. Chapter 4

Una caricia recorrió la pierna de aquel erizo cobalto. Este tembló levemente. Esas caricias le erizaban la piel. Nuevamente, varias caricias lo hicieron tiritar en aquel lecho. Quería que esas caricias no se detuvieran. Sintió un beso en su estómago. Ese fue el desencadénate de varios gemidos del menor a causa de besos y suaves mordidas que le regalaba su amado erizo. Acarició la cabeza del mayor para guiar sus besos y chupetones. Aquella vez en el callejón, la primera vez de ambos, ese momento picante y apasionado en el callejón después de la última borrachera de Shadow… Tantos recuerdos venían a su cabeza en ese justo momento. Abrió la boca al sentir a su amado subir y bajar la cabeza con una lentitud que torturaba al oji-esmeralda. Sonic quería que la velocidad aumentase, pero, conocía a su amante, de seguro quería torturarlo para que suplicara llevado por el placer que aumentara la intensidad. Sonic no iba a seguir ese juego, por lo que, cuando Shadow se despistó, Sonic embistió con rapidez haciendo que el mayor aumentara la velocidad. -¡…ah…!- Gimió de placer. El vetado sonrió de forma pervertida. -… N-no te de-detengas…- Y susurrando un: "no lo haré…" continuó su trabajo. Sus lametones eran incesantes. Sonic comenzó a jadear con fuerza. La velocidad aumentaba continuamente. Hasta que por el placer, el cobalto no aguantó más. -¡AH!- Gimió aferrándose a la cabeza de su amado. El azabache acarició el cuerpo de su pequeño erizo. Temblaba de placer. El mayor se colocó encima del cobalto. Le dio un par de besos y alguna que otra mordida leve para excitarlo aun más. Ambos estaban listos para lo siguiente, y no podían esperar más. Tampoco iban a hacer tal tontería. Shadow separó las piernas de su amante y las besó un poco antes de dar el siguiente paso. Y susurrando un: "¿Listo?" se colocó en una postura más cómoda. –Listo.- Respondió Sonic abrazando a su querido erizo. Este, asintió y entró lentamente. Sonic gimió un poco al sentir cosquilleos en la columna vertebral. –No pares…- Pidió jadeante. Shadow volvió a asentir y continuó. Comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás. Empezó con lentitud, pero, cada cierto tiempo, dicho vaivén dejó de ser uno lento, para convertirse en uno rápido y conciso. Sonic movía las caderas en son a las embestidas para darle todo el placer posible a su amado. "Sonic… No aguantaré mucho si te mueves así…" Jadeó el mayor. -¿Cómo? ¿Así?-Preguntó mientras se movía con gran intensidad. Shadow lo torturó un poco hacía un rato, ahora sería Sonic quien lo torturase un poco. Acostó a Shadow y se sentó encima. El vetado sonrió… Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Sonic comenzó a moverse encima del oji-rubí. Arriba, abajo. Arriba, abajo… Ese movimiento estaba volviendo loco a Shadow. Se demoraba ocho segundos para subir y bajar. El mayor estaba bien, pero quien necesitaba con urgencia más velocidad era el "amiguito" de Shadow. El azabache se sentó y comenzó a embestir con rapidez. -¡Ah!- Gimió de nuevo el cobalto. Las embestidas eran rápidas y profundas, cosa que hacía que el menor no dejara de pedir más. Después de cinco minutos, Sonic se bajó y se puso boca abajo. Levantó las caderas y gimoteó para que el mayor continuase. –Shadow, sigue…- Dicho y hecho. Los jadeos de ambos eran incesantes. No podían dejar de gemir. Shadow comenzó a masturbar al menor al mismo tiempo que embestía, este comenzó a elevar la voz debido al placer. Se sentía tan bien… Lo único que se escuchaba en esa casa eran los gemidos de ambos. Sonic se volvió a dar la vuelta para la "recta final". Se abrazaron deseosos de más. A ambos se les podía ver el placer que sentía con tan solo mirarlo a la cara. Shadow solo se movía, el placer no lo dejaba ni pensar. Estar haciendo eso con Sonic era el mayor éxtasis que había sentido en su vida. El menor comenzó a curvar su columna y a arañar la de Shadow. Estaban muy cerca. Se abrazaron mutuamente mientras las embestidas aumentaban considerablemente.- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡AH!- Sonic y Shadow no aguantaron más y con una última embestida se vinieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shadow terminó de ponerse los gemelos mientras que Rouge lo miraba.

-¿En serio quieres seguir adelante con esto?- Preguntó seria.

-Estoy seguro de que algo pasará y… o dice "no" ella… o lo diré yo.-Dijo colocándose la corbata. –Sé lo que quiero, y sé lo que va a pasar.-

Tampoco era mentira decir que Shadow amaba a alguien que no era María… bueno… La supuesta María. Quien invitó a sus amantes a la boda, y entre ellos, a Hakai Shinu, su principal amante…

Shadow se miró en el espejo. Se veía elegante. Cogió aire… parecía que le faltaba. Más bien, lo que le faltaba era otra cosa para armarse de valor y decirle a María: "Hemos roto".

-Shad…- Lo llamó una voz ahogada. –Dentro de cinco minutos empieza la boda.-

Shadow conocía esa voz a la perfección. Era la voz de su pequeño héroe azul.

-Rouge, ¿nos podrías dejar a solas?-

La fémina asintió yéndose, y Sonic se acercó al azabache con lentitud.

-Sonic…-Lo llamó el vetado. –Si ella no me deja, lo haré yo.-Dijo haciendo que el menor se quedara confuso.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que la amas?-

-No, yo te amo a ti. Ella lo único que ha conseguido es cabrearme y deprimirme.-

-Shad… Yo también te amo.-Le dijo de forma sincera. En ese momento, Sonic también estaba deprimido. ¿Y si Shadow le estaba mintiendo?

-Ven…-Pidió. Una vez estaban abrazados, Shadow junto sus labios con los de Sonic en un lento beso.

-Shads…- Lo llamó de nuevo la murciélago. –Va a empezar.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La madrina: Rouge. El padrino: ... Hakai Shinu…

Tails captó un momento la atención de Shadow. El pequeño fotógrafo apuntó a su hermano mayor. Sonic estaba realmente triste. El azabache quiso que todo fuera rápido para poder decir que no delante de María.

-Ya empieza.- Anunció el zorro sosteniendo la cámara profesional.

El bridal Chorus comenzó a sonar…

Luego de ese paseo al altar, María miró a Shadow, quien estaba serio.

-¿Ocurre algo, mi amor?-

-No, no es nada.-

Parecía que el cura estaba echándole un testamento a la cara a Shadow.

-"¡Que no me interesa! ¡Vaya al grano!"-Pensó.

La presión le estaba matando.

-María, ¿acepta usted a Shadow en matrimonio, para estar con él en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?-

-…- La menor sonrió mirando al mayor. Shadow se esperaba lo peor. –Acepto.-

-¿y usted?-

-…- No supo que decir. Todavía se preguntaba cómo volvió María a su vida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shadow acababa de terminar una misión de G.U.N. y Rouge le pidió que la acompañara a pasear por el parque para buscarse novio. Y entonces, por no mirar, se chocó con alguien.

-Oh… perdóneme señor… no veía por dónde… ¿¡…Shadow…!?-

-¿Eh?- Se preguntó al abrir los ojos. Delante suya estaba una eriza rubia de ojos celestes. Llevaba un traje azul combinado con Cian. ¿De que la conocía? –Em… ¿Nos conocemos?-Preguntó.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Hasta mi primo me reconoció al instante…-Entristeció.

-¡…!- Se asombró. No podía ser ella. Ella… murió años atrás. -¡¿…Ma…ría!?- Se pregunto, a lo que ella asintió. El vetado no se podía creer lo que veía. Cuando se levantó abrazó sin pensárselo a la menor.

-Shadow…-Correspondió al segundo.

La relación de ambos iba demasiado rápido. Hasta tal punto, que a los tres meses, estaban comprometidos.

Mientras Shadow y María eran felices, el mayor nunca se dio cuenta de que alguien sufría… sufría cada vez que los veía… cada vez que hablaban… alguien que sufría por amar a alguien y no ser correspondido. Y ese alguien, era Sonic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Sonic! ¡Se había olvidado de él! Shadow miró a la entrada y vio como el menor al que tanto amaba abría la puerta para irse. Era ahora o nunca.

-Señor, ¿y usted? ¿Acepta a María?-

El menor se giró un momento. El azabache miró a su prometida, quien tenía un semblante serio. Sabía lo que pasaba y sabía lo que conocía Shadow. –Si quiere.-Dijo en lugar de el oji-rubí, quien, negó.

-No tan rápido.-Dijo en alto. Lo dijo tanto para María como para Sonic, este solo lo miró.

-¿Acepta?-

-… No.- Negó. Sonic se alegró.

La mayoría de los presentes se sintieron aliviados. Sabían lo que pasaba.

-Idiota.-Dijo la fémina con una sonrisa y una voz diferentes. –Esa era la contraseña para liberar su poder. Necesitaba oír esa negativa de parte de uno de los dos desgraciados que lo vencieron… ¿Verdad, amo?- Preguntó mirando a Hakai, quien estaba brillando.

-Bien hecho, "Serie M-127"-Dijo pulsando un botón. La eriza acabó desconectada.

El erizo comenzó a levitar y luego de una explosión, Shadow abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Era… Green Hill… Se levantó rápidamente. Miró a su derecha… Ahí se encontraba Sonic desmayado. -¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! ¡Abre los ojos!-

-ummm… au… mi cabeza… ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Pues… Hakai… ¡Nazo!-Dijo acordándose del sueño.

-… Estamos en Green Hill… como en la pesadilla…-No pudo terminar de hablar, dado a que recibió un puñetazo que lo hizo volar unos cinco metros.

-¡Sonic!-

-Par de ineptos.- Dijo una voz. Ambos lo miraron. Era Nazo. – ¿Os gustó mi robot farsante? ¿O fue mejor el engaño?- Rió.

-Hijo de…-

-Hey, ¿hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y me tratas así? Hay que ver…-

-Idiota, ya te derrotemos una vez, ¿quieres que te sigamos humillando?- Preguntó el cobalto levantándose. -¿Cuánto nos tomará esta vez? ¿Cinco minutos?-Preguntó de nuevo burlón.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso, tu no derrotaras a nadie… lo haré yo en tu lugar.-

-Eso está por ver.- Dijo Shadow. –De seguro sigues tan débil como la…-Fue interrumpido por un puñetazo certero en el pecho. Dolió muchísimo. Se quedó en blanco. Cayó de rodillas. Sonic saltó para ayudarlo, pero Nazo fue más rápido que él agarrándole por un pie, y seguidamente estampándolo contra el suelo. Sintió como todos sus órganos se comprimían por la fuerza. Solo pudo atinar a escupir sangre. Nazo repitió el proceso varias veces. El dolor se volvía insoportable. Shadow se puso en pié y lanzó varias Chaos Spears a Nazo, y en las esquivó agarrándole el pie a Sonic todavía. Nazo se burló hablando: "Tengo a tu preciado Sonic en mis brazos, ¿de verdad quieres atacarme? Le podrías dar a él." –Maldito.- Lo insultó un cabreado Shadow. Nazo apareció delante de él agarrándolo del cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra le hacía lo mismo a Sonic. El plateado lo lanzó con fuerza en contra de unas rocas, y a Sonic lo lanzó a un acantilando. -¡Sonic!- Shadow, al verlo caer… Sintió que toda la felicidad de su cuerpo se iba. Las ganas de matar aumentaban. El odio subía. Apretó con fuerza sus puños. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Perdiste a tu amado erizo?" –Ma… Maldito seas…- Sintió su fuerza aumentar. El odio le daba fuerza. Sus pupilas desaparecían. Y de la nada, apareció detrás del plateado. –Muere.- Dijo golpeando a Nazo con todas sus fuerzas. –Te has llevado a lo que más quería… Pagaras por ello.- Dijo estampándolo con el antebrazo en contra de una árbol.

-¿De verdad me estas atacando? O… ¿Lo atacas a él?-Preguntó el plateado, y en menos de lo que duraba un pestañeo, Shadow abrió los ojos. No estaba estrangulando a Nazo… sino a… Sonic.

-Shad… para… me… duele… para… por favor…-Decía con lagrimas en los ojos. –Detente…- Lloraba.

-No…- Por más que quería, no podía detenerse. –No, esto no es verdad. ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡YO NO HARÍA DAÑO A LA PERSONA A LA QUE AMO!-

-¿Estás seguro de que lo amas? ¿Es a él a quien realmente amas?-

-¡OBVIO!-

-Pregúntatelo a ti mismo. ¿Amas a Sonic realmente, o solo es la moneda de cambio?-

-¡Señor!- Lo llamaron. Shadow abrió los ojos temblando.

-¿Shadow?-Preguntó una voz femenina.

-"Realmente amo a Sonic. Nunca lo dudaré."-Pensó.

-¿Acepta?-

-… No. No acepto.- Dijo girándose para ver al menor. Sonic sonreía.

-Lo… ¿lo sabes? Lo mío con Hakai…-

-Sí, lo sé.-

-Lo siento, pero… él en verdad me gusta.-

-A mí me gusta otra persona.-

-Sonic, ¿no?-

-Sí.-

-Oigan, entonces, ¿no hay boda?- Preguntó el cura.

-Um… Hay una solución.-Dijo Shadow, y acto seguido, se bajó del altar y fue a donde Sonic. –Ven.-

-¿Ehhh? Etto… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Solo ven.-Dijo agarrándole la mano y llevándolo al altar. Todo el mundo se puso a aplaudir. María se puso al lado de Hakai dejando el altar libre. -¿Alguien que quiera ser el nuevo padrino?- Preguntó y Tails se puso a levantar la mano como loco. –Vale, Tails, Eres padrino y fotógrafo. Y Rouge, ¿Te gustaría ser la madrina?-

-¡Será un grandísimo honor!- Sonrió orgullosa.

-Vale. Cura pregunte directamente.-

-Vale. Shadow, ¿acepta usted a Sonic en matrimonio, para estar con él en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?-

-Eso no se pregunta, obvio.-Sonrió. Sonic no se creía lo que pasaba.

-¿Y usted?-

-¡Sí, acepto!-

Y ahí comenzó a sonar la marcha Nupcial. Y sin que nadie le dijera nada, Shadow besó a Sonic. Todos volvieron a aplaudir felices. ¿Y ahora? A empezar una vida juntos. Juntos como esposos… Hay que ver, cómo terminó lo que empezó por cuidar a un chao. Si no fuera por el chao, Sonic y Shadow no se hubiesen vuelto tan cercanos. Y esa relación no hubiese empezado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye con lagrimitas en los ojos! (Me gustó mucho el final) *Kisu*


End file.
